


come home

by Eryn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a week off. Mycroft has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come home

Mycroft had never thought he could feel this naked while being fully clothed. He was wearing a three piece suit and still felt like he was sitting behind his desk in only his underwear. Embarrassed and nervous and desperately trying to hide how flustered he was.

It had been going all week already. One week where Greg was on vacation and staying with him and being completely sappy about it. Unfortunately his Dom had decided that the perfect way to show his feelings and make sure Mycroft didn’t forget about the handsome man in his house was by means of a black sharpie. Every morning Mycroft would wake up and slip out of bed where Greg was fast asleep. And he’d shower and look at himself in the mirror and find a new endearment.

_I love you_ on the inside of his right wrist, just barely covered by his shirtsleeves.

_you’re mine_ repeated over and over around his neck, hidden by his tie, which had never been this straight and tight his entire working life.

_Take care_ on his upper thigh, just barely not visible when he went to the loo.

_Be safe_ over his heart, in curly writing so it took up more space.

He was painfully aware of them and he was sure that at least Anthea had already spotted some of the writing. But she just gave him a wink and turned back to her own work and left him with his current visitor. He had to admit he was grateful for her discretion, but then again, he payed her quite well for keeping quiet. And if that meant he had to put up with winks and careful monitoring of his daily routine to ‘keep him from getting into trouble at home’ so be it.

If only Greg had thought of something else to mark his claim. A piece of jewelry maybe, or a leather armband or something. That he could have felt against his skin. But with the writing he just knew it was there. Like a tattoo. Branded into his skin without him able to monitor it. He couldn’t know when it showed and he couldn’t check if it did without raising suspicions. He had to sit and look calm and make small talk while the writing was burning into his skin, making him painfully aware of the claim his lover had on him.

He didn’t mind that Greg had put up a visible claim. It was a point of calm in the storm when he could slip the fingers of his left hand beneath the right cuff and stroke over the writing, when he could escape to the bathroom and run his fingers over the _you’re mine_ s before straightening his tie again to face the world.

But it still had him edgy and nervous and all the more ready to head home soon, which was what Greg had wanted in the first place. Just one week. With Mycroft keeping regular hours and spending the evening at home.

The last piece had been _come home soon_ , written onto his hip just last night, curving over his left side in neat letters and Mycroft found himself complying before he knew it. It wasn’t even noon when he took the rest of the day off, sending Anthea into an early weekend before heading home again.


End file.
